


Aflame

by coldfusion9797



Series: Elements [5]
Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Sam and Felix share a quiet moment after a run-in with the restoring demon.
Relationships: Sam Conte/Felix Ferne
Series: Elements [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567717
Kudos: 94





	Aflame

It's just the slightest hiss of pain that gives him away, and suddenly Felix is there, all wide-eyed, hovering over him.

"Are you alright, Sam? What is it? What happened?"

"I'm fine," he lies, wrapping a protective arm around his bruised ribs, trying to brush it off. It's not like Felix doesn't have enough to worry about already. 

But when Sam goes to angle away, something catches in his side and he can't help but wince with the pain.

"Hey," Felix says, voice softer now, a supportive arm wrapping around him. "Come on. Show me."

There's no denying it, so Sam slowly peels up his shirt, revealing the ugly mess of black and blue across his abdomen. Felix's hand flitters above the injury.

"This is from when that demon threw you?"

Sam nods.

"Sam," Felix frowns. "You should have said something."

"I'm fine. I didn't want to make a big deal of it."

"You're clearly not fine," Felix argues. "Lay down."

Sam obeys, leaning back on Felix's bed, because he hurts too much to argue.

"I might have something for this," Felix says, going for his book of shadows, but Sam clamps a hand around his wrist. 

"I've had enough magic for today."

Judging by the look on his face, Felix doesn't like it, but he doesn't argue either so that's something. Right now, all Sam wants is to have his boyfriend close.

He pats the space beside him and Felix gives in, laying down too.

Gently, Felix slides an arm over Sam's ribs and the dull ache that produces is strangely comforting. 

"You were amazing today," Felix says, breath ghosting soft and warm over Sam's neck. 

"It felt good," Sam admits. "Letting go and unleashing the power like that."

Until today he hadn't quite realised how much work it was to keep it contained. 

"It's always there," Felix agrees, fingertips tracing tiny, distracting circles on Sam's skin. "Humming just under the surface..."

Sam turns his head, so he can see Felix's face, pretty eyes and kissable mouth, something warm welling up inside of him.

"It's not only the power that's like that."

Felix smiles, showing off one of his dimples, and then he leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Sam's lips.

These past few weeks have been tough, but Felix has stepped up, and Sam is more in awe of him everyday. 

He thought losing Mia would be harder than it was, but he's realising that what he has with Felix is so much more than that ever was. And he knows he shouldn't compare, but the dynamic is different, with Mia he called the shots, but with Felix he isn't in charge and he likes that. It's nice to be taken care of, he trusts Felix to lead them, and he knows he would follow Felix anywhere.

It's funny how quickly they fell into a rhythm, how this thing between them just works despite all the reasons that it shouldn't, and Sam knows there is one very simple explanation for it all. 

It's too soon to say this, but it's bubbling up inside him, and with the way things are these days, with Andy disappearing and Saskia turning back into a rock, it's impossible to know how much time any of them have.

He lifts his hand, cups Felix's cheek, and looks into those pretty blue eyes.

Felix is looking back and Sam can't not say it. 

"Felix... I love you."

At first Felix smirks, like Sam's joking, but when Sam stays serious, Felix starts to get it.

"I know it hasn't been very long," Sam continues. "But it just feels so right. I think about you all the time, and... And I know I don't want to lose you."

He tries to turn onto his side, to snuggle in closer, but it hurts, and he can't. He sighs in frustration.

"Hey, it's alright," Felix says softly, propping himself up on an elbow, and leaning over so his face is hovering above Sam's.

For a moment his world is reduced to just that, Felix's pretty face filling his vision, and everything is perfect.

"I'm not going anywhere," Felix promises. "And neither are you. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

He believes Felix whole-heartedly when says that.

"I know..." he whispers.

The corners of Felix's mouth draw down in a serious line. Sam reaches up, touches his fingers tips to Felix's lips, watching as they pull up into a smile again.

"And you know what else?" Felix says.

He flicks his eyes up, connecting with Felix's blue ones, the look in them is magic.

"I love you too."

Sam grins and pulls Felix down into a deeper kiss, and when Felix presses against him, making pain flare through his chest, Sam couldn't care less. He would do anything for Felix, do anything to have him close, and this is just another price he's willing to pay.


End file.
